


Tonight I'm Lovin' You

by ProfessorDumbleBrows



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorDumbleBrows/pseuds/ProfessorDumbleBrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As of late, Alfred and Arthur’s marriage has been becoming a bit boring. So Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert decide to help Alfred out and gave him an idea that would be sure to spark things between the married couple once more. USUK, human AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight I'm Lovin' You

**Tonight I'm Lovin' You**

“Arthur!” Alfred exclaimed as he ran into the house, throwing the door closed behind himself as he did so.

“In the kitchen, love.” Arthur called out from his place in front of the stove.

Alfred sprinted into the kitchen, nearly tripping. He stumbled to Arthur’s side and grinned excitedly. “Arthur! I need you to do me a favor. Don’t question me, just go along with it. Okay?”

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Alfred, what are you going on about?”

“Just listen.” His grin turned into a smirk as he leaned in closer to whisper his words into Arthur’s ear, much like a child would while telling a friend a secret. Arthur’s eyes widened after listening to his husband and he moved his head back to look at him.

“You cannot be serious…” He said in disbelief. In response, all he got was a nod. “I-I suppose it can’t hurt…”

“Great! So I’ll see you tonight?”

The shorter blond nodded. “I don’t really have a choice now, do I?”

“Nope!” Alfred leaned over to give Arthur a quick kiss on the lips before leaving the kitchen to go upstairs to take a shower. Arthur sighed and shook his head. He swore to himself he would go mental one day if he continued going along with Alfred’s ideas.

**x X x**

Music filled the dimly lit club. The floor and walls vibrated from the volume but no one seemed to mind. People of all sorts filled the club and were split between the dance floor, the lounging chairs and sofas, and the bar. Arthur looked around to examine the people but shrugged in disinterest. The Briton finished the rest of his whiskey and placed the empty glass down on the bar table.

"Arthur?" A voice acknowledged him from behind.

"Eh?" Arthur turned in his seat and raised an eyebrow. "Why am I not surprised to see you here?" He asked with a hint of a smirk.

Francis grinned at him and let out an amused sound. “I come here from time to time with Gilbert and Antonio. Mais… What brings you here?” The Frenchman settled himself in the seat next to him and rested an arm on the bar top.

"Alfred… Had a crazy idea. He told me to play along and so that is what I’m doing." Arthur responded with a roll of his eyes.

"So he actually is going through with it…" Francis said to himself in a tone just low enough for the music to muffle his words.

"I’m sorry, what did you say?" The younger of the two asked over the music.

“ _C’est rien!_ Do not worry. Well, I will let you enjoy your night.” He smiled and pushed himself away, just in time to accidentally bump into a violet-eyed blond male.

" _Ah, désolé!_ ” He said right away.

The mysterious blond squeaked at the impact but shook his head and smiled. “ _C’est bien._ ”

Francis’ face lit up at the sound of the other responding in his native tongue. Oh how he suddenly knew what he was going to do that night.

Arthur watched the two for a few seconds and laughed softly. Francis always did have luck with bumping into the right people. In this case, that statement took a physical form. The green-eyed male tapped his foot to the music and looked around again. He was growing impatient when he suddenly remembered what Alfred said.

_'Pretend we don't know each other. Like it was a random first time encounter. Act like you would if we didn't know each other.'_

He nodded to himself and mumbled the last words he said. “Act as though we aren’t married. As though we aren’t dating. As though we’ve never met.” Arthur slid off the chair and decided to take the initiative, seeing that he couldn’t find Alfred anywhere. The blond made sure his tight black button up and tight black skinny jeans were presentable; he touched his ear lobe to make sure the stud was still there and flicked his tongue to move the bar that pierced the muscle. To give the finishing touch, he unbuttoned the first two buttons to expose the skin down to his collarbone. He was more than ready to play “pretend” now.

**x X x**

Alfred was on the dance floor, already moving in time with a random girl that pulled him in to dance. She pressed her body against Alfred’s and Alfred moved his hips against hers. She smirked at him and grabbed his hands, beginning to step back away from the crowded dance floor. The blond pulled his hands from hers though and shook his head. “Sorry, I’m here to have some fun, but not that kind.” ‘At least not with you.’ he mentally noted.

The girl frowned and narrowed her eyes. “‘ight. Fine. I don’t need some no life like you.” She sucked her teeth and walked away, pulling down the hem of her short dress as she walked.

"Poor girl must not be used to being rejected." He said to himself with a laugh. Honestly, he could care less about the people around him. He was hunting for one person and was growing annoyed that he hadn’t found him yet. Alfred stepped to the side to roll up the sleeves of his light blue button up again and pick up his black slacks. He really wished he wore a belt for once, finding it irritating how easily his pants would fall pass his hips after a single dance. At least he knew how to work the sagging pants look, no matter what he was wearing.

Alfred was about to step back on the dance floor when he felt a hand clamp on his shoulder. He flinched at the action and turned his head to be met with a smirking Prussian looking at him with blood-diamond eyes. “Kesese~ Lighten up, Alfred. It’s only me!”

"Shit man, you can’t go around grabbing people like that though!" Alfred said with a shaky sigh.

"How about like this then?" Gilbert removed his hand from his shoulder and swiftly moved it down to his butt for a good grope of one of his ass cheeks.

At that, Alfred jumped and turned around. “‘ey yo! Don’t even try that again!” He warned as his face warmed up. Gilbert laughed.

"Oh man, you’re so jumpy. I’m guessing you haven’t found Artie yet."

"Nah man… It’s already been three hours too. This place isn’t even /that/ big."

"Nein. You’re right, it’s not." The silverette leaned forward and said, "He dancing with Toni on the other side."

The American’s face brightened, “Thanks bro!”

"No prob. What are wingmen for? I’m telling you now though, for someone so stiff, he really knows how to move. Now go get him."

Alfred nodded and dove back in the ocean of dancers. The only way to actually get by was to dance his way through and that’s exactly what he did. At some point, he found himself dancing with different girls for longer than he liked, but pulled away once he felt it was long enough. After what felt like forever, but was only a few minutes, Alfred finally made it close enough to see Antonio and Arthur dancing with each other.

Arthur had his arms lazily draped over Antonio’s shoulder as the Spaniard had his hands placed on his lower hips. Both made grinding motions against each other in time to the music, smirking at one another as they did so. Alfred was about to storm over to them but he remembered what he said. Arthur was only doing what he was told. Chewing his lip, the American settled for dancing with a random guy for the rest of the song. However, both were unaware of the other stealing glances of one another. By the time the song ended, Alfred walked away from the random stranger and walked over to the two foreign males.

"See you around some time." Arthur mumbled after moving closer to Antonio.

"Mmm… _Adios, mi amor._ " Antonio purred, pulling away from him. The brunette walked by Alfred and gave his arm a quick pat before getting lost in the crowd of dancers.

Arthur wiped off the sweat from his forehead and wiped his hand on his jeans. Okay, so wearing black wasn’t the best idea. But he didn’t regret it due to how much he knew it would attract Alfred. He tilted his head to the side and smirked over at him. Taking semi-long strides over to him, Arthur approached the younger blond and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey there." He said, licking his lower lip for a seductive effect.

"Hey." Alfred responded, wrapping an arm loosely around Arthur’s waste.

"Would you care to dance?"

"Baby, you don’t even gotta ask me twice."

A few songs passed by and the two danced in harmony to one another. Some songs they danced completely apart and other songs they were pressed against each other the whole time. The music ranged from pop European songs to fast beat Spanish and Caribbean songs. Thanks to each of them knowing someone from Puerto Rico and Dominican Republic, they were able to dance to them. They took a break from dancing after Alfred offered to buy Arthur a drink and decided to “get to know each other”.

"So tell me, does a sexy person like you have a sexy name to go with him?" Alfred asked, absentmindedly mixing his drink with the thin straw provided.

Arthur chuckled. “Maybe. The name is Arthur. And how about you? A handsome face like yours surely has a handsome name to match, no?” He said, lightly placing his hand on Alfred’s cheek for a few seconds.

"Alfred. Call me Alfred." the blue-eyed blond responded.

"Mmm… Alfred~" Arthur allowed the word to linger on his tongue. "I like that name. I think it suits you very well." He leaned forward and slid his arm across the table to snake his hand over the American’s forearm. "Listen here, _Alfred_. Why don’t we have one more dance together then we head back to my place." He said with a wink.

Alfred’s eyebrows rose and he licked his lips in anticipation. “Sounds good to me. And whaddya know, the next song just started playing.

Both smirked at each other and Alfred got off his stool. He took a hold of Arthur’s hand and walked backwards onto the dance floor. His eyes never left him, traveling up and down his body. Damn how he knew exactly what to wear to start the fire in him.

The lyrics and beat to “Tonight I’m Lovin’ You” vibrated through the building. Lucky for Arthur, he knew this song. And dare he say, it was quite fitting for them considering their situation.

At the set of verses being sung, Arthur mouthed the words as he moved along with the music. Alfred grinned and both of them had the same idea of following the actions that were said in the song. They pulled each other closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. It wasn’t much longer until they rocked their hips in harmony as they danced.

Arthur couldn’t help but let out an amused laugh before resting his head on Alfred’s shoulder and singing the bridge with a hot breath against his neck.

"Here’s the situation, been to every nation. Nobody’s ever made me feel the way that you do." He placed a hand on Alfred’s chest and pressed a quick kiss to the skin before continuing with his singing. "You know my motivation, given my reputation. Please excuse me I don’t mean to be rude. But tonight I’m loving you."

Alfred gulped as he tried to stay focus on dancing. It was hard, though, when your husband was all up on you and attacking your neck with his breath and kisses. He forced a grin to hide his nervousness — ‘Why am I even nervous?!’ — and decided to spin Arthur around so his back was pressed against his front.

When Ludacris’ part of the song came up, Alfred turned the tables. He slid his hands down Arthur’s side and placed his mouth next to his ear before singing in a husky voice. “Tonight I’m gonna do. /Everything that I want with you/.” He licked the shell of Arthur’s ear and grind against his ass as Arthur snaked his hands up behind him to wrap over Alfred’s neck.

Once the song ended, Arthur wasted no time taking Alfred to — their — his car. He drove home and both got out the car. Arthur took the lead and walked to the front door with Alfred following behind. He took out his keys and pressed it to the lock but dropped it by “accident”. Arthur bent over slowly, his jean cladded butt being exposed in Alfred’s direction.

Alfred bit his lower lip and shamelessly stared. The Briton caught a glimpse at his husband and smirked, feeling accomplished from the reaction he received. He grabbed the keys and swiftly opened the door. As he turned the knob and pushed the door open, he turned around and made a come-hither gesture for Alfred to follow him inside. Arthur walked into the house, leaving the door open for the other, and quickly sprinted to the staircase. Alfred walked inside and closed the door behind himself.

"Playing hard to get, I see." He pointed out with an amused grin.

At the staircase, Arthur was unbuttoning his shirt and staring at him with wolfish eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, my dear.”

Alfred shook his head and followed Arthur’s actions by unbuttoning his own shirt. Arthur removed his shirt and dropped it on the ground before sprinting up to their bedroom. The younger of the two repeated the action and walked into the room behind Arthur. The Englishman closed the door once he walked into the room and turned Alfred around to drape his arms over his shoulders.

Without hesitation, Alfred automatically pulled him closer by his belt loops and leaned down to kiss him. Tired of taking his time, Arthur forced his tongue past Alfred’s lips and Alfred complied by opening his mouth for him. The American felt weird whenever he French kissed Arthur while he was wearing the tongue piercing. But he couldn’t deny that he loved how the metal tip felt gliding under his tongue. Both men moaned and their hands began roaming, nails grazing and hands groping whatever they could.

It wasn’t long before they both were stripped down to their bare skin and Arthur was laying on top of Alfred on their bed. Their lips met again in a feverish kiss and they were grinding against each other to create some sort of friction. Arthur groaned abs broke the kiss, taking Alfred’s lower lip with his teeth and giving it a quick pull. Alfred moaned from the action.

"Fuck. I need to be inside you right now." He breathed, kissing Arthur again.

The smaller of the two smirked and mumbled against his lips, “Where do you keep your lube, love?”

"Bedside drawer." Alfred responded without hesitation.

Arthur pressed his hands against Alfred’s chest to push himself up and leaned back to reach for the drawer of the nightstand. He opened it and felt around for the tube. After finding it, he tossed it on the bed and dove his hand back to grab a condom.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked as he opened the tube and began to slick his fingers.

"You’re not entering me without wearing this." Arthur remarked as he held up the condom.

"Oh come on! Don’t be such a girl!"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Alfred and harshly rolled his hips over him.

"Ngh! Okay, sorry. I’ll put the damn condom on. Now lift your ass so I can prep you already."

The other simply nodded and leaned forward, raising his ass. Alfred reached his hands down and pressed a finger to his entrance. He inserted a finger and Arthur bit his lip, tensing up a bit.

"Hey, try to relax, okay?" He leaned his head forward and kissed Arthur to distract him as he pumped his finger in and out. Arthur. It worked for the most part because he managed to relax enough for Alfred to insert the second finger. He began to make a scissoring motion, trying to stretch Arthur out as much as he could to avoid hurting him. Once he felt he was prepped enough, Alfred pulled out his fingers slowly.

Arthur mewled at the feeling and bit his lip. Giving Alfred a lusty look, he gathered up his strength and flipped them over so Alfred was on top and he was under him. He wrapped his legs around his lower half and pulled him closer, causing their groins to brush against each other.

"Mmm… Hold up. Still gotta put the condom on." Alfred stated.

"Hurry up then!" Arthur demanded.

Alfred reached over to grab the condom on the bed and tore it open with his teeth. He threw the wrapper aside and rolled the latex onto his cock. Giving himself a few extra strokes for good measure he pressed against Arthur’s entrance.

"Ready?"

The male below him nodded and Alfred slowly pushed inside him. Both let out drawled moans and the American quickly pulled out to thrust right back in. He started out with even movements, trying to make sure his lover grew adjusted before he changed his pattern.

"Ugh… Alfred, just shag the bloody fuck out of me now!" Arthur snapped, using the legs around the others waste to pull him in deeper. Alfred raised an eyebrow and groaned at the warmth that completely engulfed his shaft. "Your wish is my command, Arthur."

The American grabbed Arthur’s sides and pulled out slowly before thrusting into him hard and deep, causing Arthur to cry out from the sudden thrust. Alfred leaned over him and continued at that pace.

"Faster!" Arthur grounded out.

Alfred listened to his request and thrusted quicker. Soon, his movements became more erratic and the only sounds that filled the room were the sounds of pleasure they made and the slapping of skin against skin.

"Oh, bloody hell! Yes, Alfred!" Arthur screamed as he wrapped his arms over his shoulders and dug his nails into his shoulder blades.

"Fuck yes, so fucking good Arthur!" Alfred exclaimed in a husky voice.

Seconds later, he found Arthur’s prostate — realizing so when Arthur arched his back and cried out his name. He roughly angled his thrusts to hit the spot dead on each time, savoring every sound Arthur made as he did so. Caught up in the moment, the Briton tangled his fingers in the American’s hair and brought him down for a sloppy, open mouth kiss. They moaned loudly against the others mouth and rocked against each other as they tried to reach their climax.

Alfred thrusted a few more times before he threw his head back and moaned Arthur’s name, finally reaching his peak. He slumped over by the others side and breathed deeply. Arthur was about the reach a hand down to finish himself off but his lover beat him to it. Alfred took a hold of Arthur’s pulsing dick and used his precum to make his strokes easier. After a few long strokes, Arthur cried out loudly and came on both Alfred’s hand and his stomach.

The two wrapped their arms around the other and relaxed in an attempt to get past their sex high. Moments passed by and Arthur was the first to speak.

"Dear lord…" He panted. "That was amazing."

Alfred smirked and rested his head in the crook of Arthur’s neck. “I told you it would be.”

Arthur bit his tongue to prevent himself from making a smart remark and settled for placing a kiss on Alfred’s forehead.

"Man… I love you so damn much." Alfred mumbled tiredly against his neck.

"Oh really? You’re in love with someone you just met tonight?" Arthur commented with an amused sound.

Alfred snorted slightly and said, “Oh shut up, love.”

"I love you too, Alfred. I love you too."


End file.
